Broken Angel
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Secarik kisah tentang seorang pria lugu yang jatuh hati pada seorang kupu-kupu malam. Mampukah sang pria menarik sang kupu-kupu dari dunianya yang gelap?/HinaSaku pair/MaleHinata/DLDR/M ranting for heavy theme
1. Chapter 1

Broken Angel

By Pink Uchiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : MaleHinataXSakura, Lime Scene/Lemon maybe, Adult Theme for Plot

.

Bunyi dentuman musik hura-hura menjadi salam pembuka sebuah diskotik malam yang berada di sebuah sudut kota. Orang-orang pencari kesenangan dunia mulai melenggang satu persatu ke dalam ruangan luas yang remang-remang. Hanya cahaya-cahaya dari lampu pesta tengah berputar-putar di tengah-tengah lantai dansa.

Sesosok DJ dengan luwes nan lihai memutar-mutar piringan hitam diatas kotak musik. Menyetel dentuman irama-irama menggairahkan nan meriah.

Beberapa orang menegak minuman, berpesta dan sebagian tengah berjudi di setiap sofa yang di sediakan. Sang bartender dengan ahli meracik-racik campuran minuman sesuai permintaan. Beberapa perempuan-perempuan kupu-kupu malam berlenggak-lenggok mencari mangsa. Sebagian tengah menari-nari sebagai pertunjukkan.

Dari arah pintu masuk, sesosok tubuh tegap melenggang menuju sebuah bar, ia dengan sedikit enggan meliuk-liuk diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Manik mutiaranya mengerjab penuh kejenuhan.

Tubuhnya yang berbalut jas keabu-abuan dengan kemeja putih polos sukses teronggok di salah satu kursi yang menghadap langsung sang bartender.

"_Vodca_!" ucap lelaki itu seraya menatap sang _bartender._

Dengan cekatan tangan bartender itu segera mengambil sebuah botol dan menyiapkan gelas ukuran sedang dan menuangkan vodka ke dalamnya.

"Hm, saya baru melihat anda di sini? Anda pelanggan baru?" tanya bartender itu basa-basi.

Sosok lelaki dengan manik mutiara itu hanya bergumam tak jelas, seraya menerima vodka yang baru saja ia pesan. Dengan sedikit ragu ia memperhatikan gelas minuman itu. seperti menimang-nimang, ia kemudian dengan gesture pelan perlahan mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibir tipisnya. Mencicipi sepersekian mili minuman berkadar alkohol itu.

"Anda sepertinya tak terbiasa dengan minuman berakohol, ya?" celetuk bartender itu seraya tergelak kecil memperhatikan gesture lelaki dengan manik mutiara itu yang terlihat ragu-ragu sekedar menegak minuman yang baru saja ia sediakan.

Lelaki dengan surai pendek itu menghela nafas lumayan panjang, ia sedikit menimang-nimang gelas di tangan besarnya. Bibirnya mencoba mengecap, merasakan rasa asam dari minuman yang kata teman-temannya itu cukup menyenangkan.

"Yah, ini pertama kalinya bagiku!" balasnya jujur. "Mereka bilang, dengan datang ke tempat seperti ini, segala masalah bisa terselesaikan…" ucapnya. Ia tanpa sadar menegak sang _vodka_ seiring dengan ucapan-ucapan dari dalam hatinya yang perlahan mengalir keluar. "-benarkah?"

Sang bartender mendengus, "Sebagian orang beranggapan seperti itu, namun tidak semuanya. Tempat seperti ini lebih cocok sebagai tempat untuk lari dari kenyataan sesaat." Kata _bartender_ itu. "Masalah tidak akan selesai jika hanya melarikan diri, bukannya selesai malah semakin terlarut-larut."

Lelaki bersurai pendek itu telah menandaskan _vodka_ miliknya. Ia mendengus sembari menyeringai kecil, wajah tampannya tampak memerah menandakan bahwa toleransi tubuhnya terhadap efek alkohol sangatlah buruk. Sesekali terdengar cegukan kecil dari bibirnya pertanda ia mabuk.

"Sementara pun tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri di sini!" ucap lelaki tersebut sembari tergelak. "Hai, sepertinya kau sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu ya? berapa lama kau sudah menjadi bartender?" tanya lelaki itu.

Sang bartender mengambil sebuah gelas dan mencampurkan minuman beralkohol tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pelanggan lain yang juga duduk di meja bar itu. ia berbalik kepada si lelaki tersebut. "4 tahun kurasa…" jawabnya. "Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Menma!" bartender itu tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal, _ne,_ Menma!" balas lelaki tersebut dengan sebuah seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Menarik sekali tiba-tiba kau memperkenalkan siapa namamu!" celetuknya.

Menma tak bergeming, dengan tenang ia melap gelas-gelas kaca yang telah bersih. "Hanya sebuah basa basi, tapi aku rasa kau akan sering-sering datang kemari!" balas Menma santai.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengurai sebuah senyum, lebih tepatnya dengusan geli. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Entahlah, hanya perkiraan!" jawab Menma.

"Kau sepertinya orang yang memiliki _feeling_ tajam ya, Uzumaki-_san_!" celetuk Hinata sembari kembali meneguk alkohol tersebut, walau kepalanya terasa mulai sedikit pening. Menma nampak mendengus, menampilkan sebuah seringai.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Menma dengan nada tenang. Sampai akhirnya bartender itu menuangkan kembali _vodka_ di gelas Hinata. "Kau tahu Hyuuga, kau terlihat seperti orang yang baik!" ucap Menma.

Hinata menatap lelaki dengan surai hitam jabrik tersebut. "Begitukah?"

Menma nampak terkekeh pelan, "kau terlihat tidak cocok di sini! Maksudku, wajahmu terlihat seperti seorang lelaki teladan yang tidak pernah terlibat dengan criminal!" ucapnya.

Hinata nampak tertawa kecil, sampai akhirnya ia dengan malas meneguk kembali vodka di gelasnya. "Wajah bisa menipu Uzumaki-_san_, pernahkah kau mendengar istilah 'jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya'?" lelaki bermanik bulan itu bertopang dangu, dari maniknya yang perak nampak sesuatu yang kelam di sana. "Malaikatpun bahkan bisa ternyata seorang iblis…"

Menma tetap sibuk mengelap gelas, ia nampak mengurai sebuah senyum tipis. "Oh tentang Adam yang terhasut hingga dibuang ke bumi?" kekehnya.

Hinata nampak bergumam pelan. "Kau tahu Hyuuga, kenapa aku berpikir kau sepertinya orang yang baik?" kata Menma dengan alis terangkat. Hinata hanya mengangkat alisnya, sepertinya tak terlalu tertarik dengan perkataan bartender itu.

"Karena… kau bahkan sudah mabuk hanya dengan beberapa gelas _vodka_!" bartender itu menguraikan tawa mengejek, namun Hinata mengabaikannya. Lelaki itu memilih meneguk cangkir terakhir sebelum rasa pusing mulai benar-benar menguasai kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar payah soal minum-minum!" desah Hinata. "Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya bagiku!"

Lelaki itu telah terkulai di atas meja bartender, namun kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya memudar. Menma menepuk-nepuk bahunya, berusaha membangunkan lelaki itu.

"Hai-hai, kau masih sadar kan?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Lelaki dengan surai indigo itu bergumam tak jelas, sampai dengan gerak terhuyung ia bangkit dan nampak menegakkan tubuhnya. "Mau tambah?" tawarnya Menma kemudian. Namun Hinata menjawabnya dengan kibasan tangan pelan.

"Tidak, terima kasih… aku takut kecelakaan jika pulang dengan keadaan mabuk!" ujar Hinata. "Kepalaku… uh…. Rasanya pusing sekali…" keluhnya.

Menma mendesah, tangan kekarnya dengan cekatan mengupas jeruk nipis dan menyeduhnya dengan air hangat. Kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Hinata, "Kuharap ini bisa sedikit membantumu. Lucu sekali melihat orang tidak kuat minum sepertimu berkeliaran di sini!" ucapnya.

Hinata tidak menyahut, ia memilih meneguk minuman hangat yang Menma berikan padanya tadi. Perlahan pening di kepalanya mulai merasa lebih baik, walau ia masih merasa pusing dan merasa tak enak.

Manik bulannya menelusuri tiap sudut-sudut diskotik, dan angannya kembali terbang kepada alasan yang akhinya membawanya ke tempat ini.

.

Hyuuga Hinata berasal dari keluarga cabang utama di keluarga inti Hyuuga, ia adalah anak sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang perfeksionis, konglomerat di antara para pembisnis dan perusahaan-perusahaan raksasa.

Hyuuga _Corp_ dibawah pimpinan langsung Hyuuga Hiashi telah berkembang pesat dan menduduki posisi pertama di jajaran orang terkaya setelah Namikaze dan Uchiha. Sebagai anak pertama, Hinata harus mengemban tanggung jawab langsung sebagai pewaris utama Hyuuga Corp. Namun semua berubah ketika saudara kembar Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi meninggal dunia, meninggalkan Hyuuga Neji seorang diri.

Kasih sayang dan rasa hutang budi yang besar, membuat Hiashi menomor duakan putra sulungnya, mengajukan diri sebagai wali seorang Hyuuga Neji dan mendidik keponakannya itu dengan penuh pengharapan dan kasih sayang seperti putranya sendiri.

Hinata menerima Neji sebagai saudaranya, menghormatinya sebagai kakak dan menyayanginya seperti seorang adik kandung. Hinata adalah pribadi yang baik, dan karena hal tersebut menjadi celah bagi Hyuuga Neji untuk merebut posisinya. Merebut posisinya sebagai pewaris utama _Hyuuga Corp_, dan membuat sosok Hinata tersisihkan dari penglihatan-penglihatan para keluarga _Hyuuga_ yang lain.

Tak ada yang menyadari siapa jati diri Hinata, ia hanya berstatus sebagai putra Hyuuga Hiashi, tidak lebih.

Kemudian, adiknya Hyuuga Hanabi yang bahkan lebih muda 6 tahun darinya mulai menampakkan diri. Menunjukkan dirinya juga mampu bersinar dan bersaing sehingga makin tenggelamlah Hinata diantara kedua saudaranya.

Dan Hinata hanya mampu pasrah ketika diangkat menjadi karyawan dengan pangkat yang sama dengan karyawan-karyawan lainnya…

Sekali lagi, karena sifatnya yang baik, Hinata menerima apapun yang diberikan untuknya. Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur atas apa yang ia punya sekarang ini. sampai suatu hal terjadi dan membuat Hinata seakan dihempaskan dengan kuat dari atas.

Diputuskan akhirnya Hyuuga Neji memegang penuh atas kuasa waris Hyuuga Corp dan seluruh harta Hiashi.

Hal itu membuat Hinata sangat kecewa, kecewa sekali karena merasa dibohongi. Ia telah jatuh dalam perangkap licik seorang Hyuuga Neji. Dan dengan ini kedudukannya sebagai putra sulung Hyuuga Hiashi tak ada artinya. Ia hanya seperti anak terbuang yang takkan mendapatkan apa-apa di masa depan setelah sang ayah meninggal kelak.

Hinata sadar, ia bukanlah pribadi yang kuat seperti adik perempuannya Hanabi, Hanabi memilih menenentukan nasibnya sendiri, lepas secara langsung dari segala seluk beluk keluarga Hyuuga dan mengepakkan sayapnya sebagai seorang artis baru top papan atas.

.

Kaki jenjangnya melenggang santai melewati para penari yang tengah berlenggak lenggok, maniknya yang cerah bagai hutan itu mengerling menggoda. Dengan gerakan anggun nan angkuh ia sibak gaun malamnya yang panjang mencapai mata kaki tersebut, menambilkan paha mulusnya karena sang gaun yang memiliki potongan terbuka di sisi kiri tersebut.

Haruno Sakura, begitulah para orang-orang menyebutnya. Wanita dengan aura musim semi yang sangat memabukkan, sosoknya sebagai seorang kupu-kupu malam tak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk memujanya.

Sosoknya yang sempurna tanpa cela itu sungguh bagai dewi yang turun dari khayangan.

Sakura mendudukan pantatnya di sebuah kursi yang menghadap sebuah meja bar. Ia menjentikkan jemarinya dan membuat sang bartender menampakan raut cerah.

"Hai, kau kembali rupanya?" sapa Menma kepada wanita dengan surai merah muda yang tergerai panjang itu.

Sakura menampilkan senyum simpul, sebelum dia memesan sebuah minuman. "Aku ingin _vodka_ malam ini!" pintanya. Dengan cekatan, bartender berambut hitam itu segera menyiapkan pesanan Sakura.

"Kau ternyata masih tampak baik-baik saja!" celetuk Menma. Sementara itu si wanita tengah meneguk vodka miliknya dengan anggun, sampai sebuah kerlingan tak suka ia layangkan kepada lelaki itu.

"Tutup mulutmu!" desisnya kasar. Menma hanya mengendikkan bahu, dan memilih mengelap gelas-gelas kaca.

Sakura selesai meneguk habis vodka miliknya, ia kemudian menopang dangu dan mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh isi ruangan diskotik. Alisnya nampak terangkat melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah telungkup di atas meja bar yang tak jauh darinya.

"Hai, Menma? Lelaki itu mabuk, _ne_?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk lelaki dengan surai indigo pendek itu.

Menma hanya menyeringai, "toleransinya terhadap alkohol buruk sekali, kau tahu, hanya dengan beberapa gelas vodka dia sudah seperti itu!" celetuknya. Sakura nampak memekik dengan geli.

"Waow, benarkah?" kekehnya. "Aku merasa tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?" ujar Sakura.

"Dia orang baru." Balas Menma. "Katanya dia hanya kebetulan datang kesini untuk melepas lelah!" imbuhnya.

Sakura nampak menatap Menma dengan sebuah senyum simpul, "begitukah?"

"Hai-hai, bagaimana kalau coba kau pancing saja dia?" tiba-tiba Menma berbisik jahil. "Kau tahu, dia kelihatan seperti laki-laki baik-baik, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti masih perjaka!"

Sakura memukul bahu Menma main-main, sampai sebuah tawa geli meluncur dari bibirnya. "Dasar kau! Aku malah kasihan kepadanya!" protes Sakura main-main. "Tapi, mari kita lihat, sepertinya dia lelaki yang menarik!" Sakura mulai bangkit menghampiri sosok lelaki bersurai indigo itu.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melenggang anggun, sampai akhirnya ia tepat berdiri di samping Hinata, jemarinya yang lentik tiba-tiba merayap di punggung lebar lelaki itu, Sakura bisa merasakan tiba-tiba punggung Hinata menegang dan lelaki itu segera mendongak dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menyentuh punggungnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawa gelinya melihat lelaki itu yang menatapnya bingung, tampak kepolosan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan sepasang manik bulan tersebut.

"Hai, tampan? Kau sendirian?" dengan sensual Sakura berbisik mesra, tangannya yang lain merayap di sela-sela pipi putih yang kokoh. Sakura benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat Hinata tiba-tiba nampak gugup luar biasa.

Pipi si lelaki sudah menampakkan rona merah, ketara sekali di pipinya yang putih. Dan keringat dingin tanda gugup nampak menjalar di keningnya.

"Kau tampak kesepian, ne? mau kutemani?" tawar Sakura dengan gerakan lembut yang membuat sang lelaki terpaku. Sementara Hinata sendiri bahkan tak mampu berucap, ia hanya bisa tergugu ketika wanita cantik itu mulai mengecup kecil sudut bibirnya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja aku Sakura, tampan!" bisik Sakura lirih nan menggoda.

"E-eto… Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata…!" dengan terbata-bata Hinata menyahut. Tangannya yang besar tiba-tiba menangkap punggug Sakura yang langsung mengenyahkan tubuhnya ke pangkuannya.

"Hai, Hyuuga tampan, apa yang membawamu kemari, hm?" Sakura berbisik sensual sembari menyentuh ujung dangu lelaki tersebut.

Hinata tak menyahut, tubuhnya terasa kaku kala wanita cantik di hadapannya tiba-tiba menarik lengan kekarnya, membawanya ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Tubuh ramping itu berlenggak-lenggok sensual, sesekali dadanya yang ranum mengesek dada bidang Hinata, mencipratkan aliran listrik yang seketika menyengat tubuh tegap tersebut.

Ketika sepasang klorofil dan bulan itu bertemu, serta merta sang Hyuuga melingkarkan lengan kekarnya. Melingkari pinggul mungil sang wanita, memeluknya erat dengan sedikit keraguan, namun kala sang pemilik emerald nampak tersenyum lembut dan kembali menggodanya dengan kecupan jahil di ujung bibir.

Sang Hyuuga mau tak mau nampak melebarkan sebuah senyum tipis, ah, ia mulai tergoda. Tergoda akan wanita cantik di hadapannya kini.

.

To be continue

Mencoba mengibarkan kembali semangat untuk mengetik fic. Kali ini mengambil tema sdikit ekstrim dengan Sakura sebagai kupu-kupu malam. Dan kali ini Hinata kebagian peran jadi cowoknya XD

Terinspirasi sama lagu broken angel, tapi tentu aja rada beda. Maksudnya 'Broken Angel' di sini adalah sosok malaikat yang telah rusak. Seperti sosok kupu-kupu malam yang dari luarnya kelihatan sempurna tanpa cacat, namun sebenarnya tidak demikian. :3

Udah ah jadi kebanyakan bacot, tapi kayaknya fic ini enggak banyak-banyak kok, Cuma 3-4 chapter aja.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Angel

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : MaleHinataXSakura, Lime Scene/Lemon maybe, Adult Theme for Plot

.

Kedua insan yang tengah menari di atas lantai dansa itu saling berpelukan, sosok Hinata tanpa sadar mengangkat dangu gadis di dekapannya, membawanya dalam sebuah kecupan kecil penuh gairah. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum dan kembali melumat bibir wanita bersurai merah muda itu. sementara sang wanita dengan nakal mengelus dada bidang Hinata, membuat pria itu merasakan desiran yang membuat jantungnya berdetak.

Sakura mengecup leher lelaki itu seletelah melonggarkan kerah kemejanya, Hinata pun menutup matanya sejenak. Ketika panas dalam tubuhnya kian memuncak, bibirnya melengkung dan maniknya menggelap, terbutakan oleh nafsu menggelora. Sakura menyipitkan maniknya, mengerdip menggoda.

Sampai akhirnya tangan mungilnya menyentuh ujung tangan Hinata, menariknya meninggalkan lantai dansa. Membawanya ke sebuah lorong panjang yang nampak sepi. Hinata serta merta mengikuti langkah wanita itu, memeluk pinggangnya sesekali dan terkadang mengecup bibir menggoda itu mesra. Sang wanita membalasnya dengan meremas pelan rambut belakang Hinata.

"Kau cantik Sakura…" bisik Hinata pelan, nafasnya memburu kala ia melihat wajah Sakura lebih dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan membuat keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat masing-masing. Sakura menyeringai kecil dan mengelus pipi pucat yang nampak memerah itu.

Kedua anak manusia itu melangkah pelan menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di lorong itu, Sakura segera membuka pintu tersebut dan menutupnya pelan.

Blam!

Keduanya kembali saling berciuman, kali ini lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah tak ayal mereka lakukan, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong tubuh kekar itu hingga terjatuh diatas ranjang. Dan Sakura tiba-tiba merangkak ke atas, mengunci pergerakan tubuh lelaki di bawahnya, Hinata hanya termangu dengan wajah yang mulai nampak memerah.

"_A-ano_… Sa-Sakura-" bibirnya hendak terbuka, namun Sakura menyentuh bibir tipis itu dengan jari lentiknya, membuat Hinata terdiam.

"SSh!" Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan seringai mengoda, wanita itu tiba-tiba melonggarkan gaunnya membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"E-eh!" Hinata refleks menutup kedua matanya. Sementara Sakura yang melihat kelakukan pemuda itu tak bisa menahan tawanya, ah, betapa lucunya pemuda ini? begitu polos dan suci!

"Hihi… kenapa kau tiba-tiba menutup matamu, Hinata-_kun_?" tanya Sakura jahil. ia menggenggam pergelangan Hinata, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekarnya, sementara tangan Hinata nampak bergetar dan sulit dipindahkan.

"A-ano… to-tolong pakai bajumu kembali!" balas Hinata. "A-aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok! sungguh!" pekiknya panik.

Sementara Sakura tak bisa menahan kikikannya, ia mengelus lengan kekar Hinata, mengecup pelan leher lelaki itu sehingga ia bisa melihat Hinata tiba-tiba menegang dan bergetar panik.

"Tak apa, sayang! Kau tak perlu menutupi matamu saat ini, karena… malam ini aku adalah milikmu!" ujar Sakura. perlahan tangan mungil wanita itu turun ke tubuh kekar Hinata, melepas satu persatu kancingnya, membuat tubuh bidangnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu terpampang jelas di sepasang manik klorofilnya. Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan wajahnya memerah melihat betapa sempurnanya lelaki di hadapannya.

Tangannya yang mungil tanpa sadar menyentuh dada bidangnya dan tiba-tiba tangan Hinata mengenggamnya. Ia menatap Hinata, lelaki itu nampak memandangnya nanar, menggeleng pelan dengan wajah memerah.

"Hentikan, Sakura-_san_… ki-kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini!" ujarnya.

Bibir Sakura langsung kelu, ia segera menarik tangan mungilnya dari genggaman lelaki itu. ia segera memunggungi Hinata, tubuhnya yang kecil nampak bergetar. Tatapan lelaki itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu, begitu suci dan lugu.

Hinata segera mengangkat tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terbaring, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, manik bulannya melirik sosok wanita mungil yang tengah memunggunginya. Hinata bisa melihat tubuh wanita itu tiba-tiba bergetar, sosok yang nampak menggodanya itu sekarang tak ubahnya bagai seorang gadis rapuh.

"Sakura?" Hinata mendekati wanita itu, menyentuh bahunya namun tiba-tiba Sakura berkelit, tubuhnya bangkit dan ia tetap memunggungi Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-_kun_!" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. "Maafkan aku!" ulangnya lagi. Ia segera membenahi pakaiannya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menatap punggungnya.

Hinata menghela nafas berat, ia segera mengancingkan pakaiannya yang sempat acak-acakan, sembari mengacak pelan rambut indigo pendeknya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, sosok Sakura membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perempuan itu.

"Sakura…?"

.

.

"Kemana saja kau semalam, Hinata?" sosok Hiashi Hyuuga menatap putranya dengan picingan curiga. Sementara Hinata dengan pakaian rapi tengah bersiap menuju kantor, sedikit mengabaikan sang ayah, manik bulannya nampak meredup.

"Jawab Ayahmu! Kenapa kau selalu tak bisa diatur!" seru Hiashi kehilangan kesabaran. Entah kenapa putra sulungnya itu nampak membandel beberapa bulan ini, membuatnya pusing.

Hinata tak menyahut, sampai akhirnya ia bangkit setelah memakai sepatunya. Bibirnya terbuka, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ayah! Aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! jadi, tidak perlu khawatir!" ucapnya sembari melangkah meninggalkan sang ayah yang nampak menatapnya kesal.

Sepeninggal Hinata, sang ayah nampak mendengus, pria paruh baya itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak pening. "Haah, kenapa dengan anak itu?!" desahnya tak habis pikir.

Entah kenapa Hinata menjadi lebih pendiam, dan menjauhi sang ayah beserta keluarga Hyuuga yang lain. Yang paling aneh adalah Hinata tiba-tiba mengajukan surat permintaan rekomendasi pindah tempat bekerja. Lelaki itu meminta dipidahkan ke salah satu anak cabang Hyuuga Corp yang terletak jauh dari pusat.

Lelaki paruh baya itu memutuskan tak terlalu pusing memikirkan anak sulungnya, ia lebih memilih memikirkan bagaimana rencana proyek baru yang diusulkan oleh Neji.

Neji memang lebih kompeten dan tegas daripada Hinata, karena itulah ia tak ragu mengangkat Neji sebagai Presiden Direktur.

.

.

Hinata baru saja sampai di sebuah kantor kecil salah satu anak cabang Hyuuga Corp yang terletak jauh dari pusat. Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya di meja, tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan surai pirang pucat melangkah mendekat.

"Selamat datang Hyuuga-_sama_!" sapa wanita itu sembari membungkuk sopan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih…"

"Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino!" jawab wanita itu dengan sopan. Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

"_Ha-hai_, Yamanaka-_san_!" sahut Hinata.

Ino kembali membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat, "saya adalah kepala cabang kantor ini! saya sudah dengar tentang kepindahan anda di sini!" ucapnya. "Walaupun anda menjabat sebagai bawahan saya, namun anda adalah putra sulung Hiashi-sama, sudah sekiranya saya menyambut anda dengan penuh hormat!" imbuhnya.

Hinata nampak menggaruk pipinya gugup, manik bulannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Pengalaman kerja di tempat baru selalu membuat Hinata gugup, apalagi ini artinya ia harus kembali beradaptasi. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia mendapat suatu sambutan khusus dari kepala cabang tempatnya berkerja. Berbeda dengan dulu saat ia masih menjabat di pusat _Hyuuga Corp_, ia bergabung bersama dengan pegawai lainnya.

"Terima kasih Yamanaka-_san_!" jawab Hinata, "Ini pertama kalinya… euh… maaf kalau aku agak kaku… ak-maksud saya, saya biasanya sering gugup saat ditempat baru!" ucap Hinata.

Yamanaka Ino nampak terkikik kecil. "Tidak mengapa Hyuuga-_sama_, saya juga seperti itu kok awalnya. Dan anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Ino! Anggap saja kita teman, oke?" tawarnya.

"Ha-hai, I-Ino-_san_!" balas Hinata. "Dan panggil saja aku Hinata… jika kau menggunakan marga terasa terlalu formal!" imbuhnya.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan wanita dihadapannya itu.

.

Hari telah beranjak sore, Hinata segera membereskan pekerjaannya dan merapikan meja kerjanya, hari ini pekerjaannya sungguh melelahkan. Memang tak seberapa karena dia sudah cukup berpengalaman dari tempat kerja sebelumnya. Namun karena kantor cabang yang baru ditempatinya ini tergolong kecil sehingga banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan secara bergantian. Pekerjaannya menjadi dua kali lipat karena kantor yang dibawahi oleh Yamanaka Ino hanya memiliki 10 orang pegawai.

"Selamat malam Hinata!" sosok lelaki dengan tato dipipinya tiba-tiba menyapa Hinata. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

Hinata menatap rekan kerja barunya itu, lelaki itu bernama Kiba Inuzuka, sifatnya sangat periang sehingga meramaikan seisi kantor. Kiba juga hobi sekali memamerkan anjing peliharaannya yang katanya menjadi _soulmate_-nya sejak kecil itu.

Hinata bersyukur rekan-rekannya kali ini lebih supel dan mudah menerima sifatnya. Berbeda sekali dengan kantornya dulu yang sangat kaku, beberapa pegawai seperti membentuk lingkarannya sendiri sehingga Hinata seperti tak bisa membaur dengan mudah.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Hinata segera merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, ia segera beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Tanpa ia sadari ia menatap bulan yang berpendar di angkasa, sinarnya yang terang memancar kemana-mana. Sekelebat Hinata kembali teringat dua hari yang lalu, malam dimana dia untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah diskotik. Dan disitulah bertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan wanita yang merebut ciuman pertamanya, menjadi sosok pertama yang membuatnya terlena dalam nafsu.

.

.

Bunyi musik beat kembali bergema di tempat itu, sosok jakungnya nampak terdiam di ujung ruangan. Maniknya yang berwarna putih serupa bulan bergulir, mencari sosok yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Sampai waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tiba-tiba ia menangkap sebuah siulet merah muda yang tengah berlenggak-lenggok di tengah lantai dansa.

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya, ia segera meletakkan gelas berisi soda yang tadinya ia pesan secara asal. Kakinya mulai bangkit dan melangkah menuju tengah-tengah lantai dansa, menghampiri sosok malaikat yang tengah berlengak-lengok penuh pesona. Tubuhnya yang cukup kekar menyelinap di antara hiruk pikuk lautan manusia. Sampai tiba-tiba tangannya dengan tangkas memeluk pinggang wanita itu.

Sang wanita nampak terkejut sesaat sampai ia akhirnya memutar wajah dan menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Kau datang lagi, Tuan?" sapanya.

Hinata tak mengubris ucapan wanita itu, ia tanpa aba-aba menyelipkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher jenjang si wanita yang sangat menggoda.

"Hm?" sang wanita nampak terkikik pelan, ia menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berdansa, tangannya yang mungil dan lentik dengan jahil dan professional berlenggak-lenggok dan sesekali menyusuri posture tegap lelaki itu.

Sesekali pula ia membelai pipi putih kokoh Hinata, melemparkan tatapan nakal dan kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

Hinata tak membalas, maniknya yang serupa bulan itu hanya menatap sang perempuan penuh damba. Membiarkan sepasang lengannya yang kekar memeluk pinggangnya penuh perlindungan.

"Apa yang membuat anda terus datang kemari, _Ne_?" sang wanita nampak melemparkan tatapan nakal. sesekali menggoda lelaki muda di hadapannya.

Hinata tak bergeming, ia hanya menatap wajah wanita itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya di lontarkan oleh sang wanita.

"Tidak boleh kah, aku datang setiap waktu hanya untuk menemuimu?" bisik Hinata lembut dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam, rona merah nampak menjalar di pipinya. Sampai ia menepuk dada Hinata pelan dan terkikik kecil.

"Jangan bercanda Tuan, Anda tahu bukan, saya bukanlah wanita baik-baik!" cetus Sakura dengan nada ringan.

Hinata nampak tak mengubris, tangannya yang kekar tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Sakura, membuat wanita itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Akupun juga bukan laki-laki baik-baik Sakura_-san_, jadi bukan masalah jika aku ingin menemuimu kapanpun bukan?" timpal Hinata. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, kau tahu itu kan?" entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba Hinata mengecup leher Sakura secara sensual, membuat wanita itu tersentak dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya tanpa sadar.

"_E-eto_…" Sakura tergagap dengan kikuk, tangannya yang mungil mengusap-usap lehernya yang memerah. Hal itu tak luput mampu membuat Hinata terkekeh geli.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos. Sementara Sakura nampak mendengus pelan.

"Ti-tidak… aku ada urusan lain! Maaf aku harus pergi!"

Grep!

"Hinata-_kun_?!" Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat Hinata tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangannya sedikit kuat, lelaki itu kembali menarik sang wanita ke dalam pelukannya, bahkan kali ini melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di sekitar tubuh Sakura, memenjarakannya.

"Kau mau melarikan diri_, ne_ Sakura?" bisik Hinata lagi. Sementara Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Memberontak pun percuma, karena kungkungan lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini begitu kuat dan kokoh.

"bagaimana kau tiba-tiba bisa berubah, Hinata-_kun_?" cicit Sakura tiba-tiba. "Ini… bukan seperti dirimu saat pertama kita bertemu?" cicitnya kikuk.

Namun Hinata hanya mengulum senyum. "Setiap detik manusia bisa berubah, seseorang yang ramah bisa berubah menjadi kasar dalam sekejab, begitupula sebaliknya." Kata Hinata dengan nada ambigu. Namun Sakura seolah menemukan sosok lain dari lelaki di hadapannya.

Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat ekpresi wanita itu, "kurasa, inilah diriku yang sebenarnya, jadi… kuharap kau segera terbiasa!" ujarnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, ini pertama kalinya aku tertarik kepada seorang wanita sampai sedekat ini!" ujar Hinata kemudian. "kita sudah beberapa bulan bertemu, dan kurasa aku tak segan-segan mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja aku jatuh cinta padamu!" Hinata berkata dengan terus terang sekali, sampai-sampai Sakura sendiri merasa sangat sulit mencerna kata-kata laki-laki itu.

"Ka-kau tidak bercanda kan?!" Sakura tiba-tiba tergagap.

Hinata menampilkan sebuah senyum simpul, "aku sama sekali tidak bercanda!" tegasnya. "Dan aku yakin mungkin saja aku telah jatuh hati padamu!"

Dan Sakura merasakan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

.

.

To be continue…

Fic ini sebenarnya enggak terlalu banyak kok chapternya, mungkin chapter depan sudah tamat. Anggap saja di scene terakhir itu Sakura dan Hinata udah sering bertemu selama beberapa bulan, jadi Hinata sudah enggak canggung lagi. Untuk lime maaf kalo terkesan amatir, aku enggak terlalu bakat dibidang lemon atau ranting menuju M+ :P

Sebelumnya makasih untuk yang sudah mereview :

Harulisnachan : **iya, makasih udah fav ya. **

Whitemour :** ini udah lanjut**

Sasa : **haha, kebiasaan baca versi SasuSaku kali jadinya kebawa. Tapi Hinata di sini agak pemalu lho orangnya jad dia agak uke gitu #plak**

Nanami koi :** makasih udah baca**

Moku-Chan : **iya, sekali-kali Hinata juga perlu tuh diperanin jadi cowok :D**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

Broken Angel

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

Warning : MaleHinaXSakura

.

.

Ia hanya mampu bertopang dangu, ketika langit nampak menguning bersamaan campur baur dengan senja sore. Iris klorofilnya nampak mengadah, sampai hiruk pikuk di diskotik itu perlahan mulai semakin menjadi. Sejak sore nampaknya kali ini banyak orang yang berkunjung ke dalam klub, namun sampai malam menjelang dan musik dendang bergaung ke mana-mana, dari sore sampai waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, ia tak juga menangkap sosok itu.

Sosok yang tak pernah jemu selalu terbayang di matanya, bermain-main di atas hatinya. Ia yang dengan kata-kata dan janji manis yang seolah menjadi bukti. Membawanya ke dalam buaian mimpi yang dulu pernah pudar.

Ia kembali berangan, ketika lelaki 'baik-baik' itu mengutarakan cinta, inikah kesempatan setelah sekian lama?

Sebenarnya tak sedikit yang pernah meminangnya untuk dijadikan istri, pendamping hidup. Ia pun pernah tak menolak, namun akhir yang ia dapat tak berakhir bahagia. Ia tetap menjadi simpanan, selingkuhan dan bahkan istri muda dalam sekejap malam. Esoknya, ia kembali sendiri, di dalam kubangan kesepian.

"Kau hanya seorang lacur yang sudah hina, jangan lupa tentang statusmu itu, hai wanita! Jangan berharap lebih, kau pun bisa berpindah dari satu belaian ke belaian yang lain, karena itu kau memang sudah kotor!"

Penghinaan yang sama, kata-kata yang sama selalu terlontar dari para laki-laki yang sudah bosan dengannya. Membuangnya seolah ia hanyalah sampah, sampah yang tidak aka nada harganya sampai kapanpun, walau ia menangis dan meraung sekalipun meratapi kemalangannya. Namun ia kembali sadar, ini semua berawal dari dirinya dan ialah yang memilih jalan ini.

Sejak kecil Sakura bukanlah gadis baik-baik, Ibunya adalah seorang pelacur biasa yang biasanya mencari pelanggan di pinggir jalan, Ayahnya sendiri ia tak tahu, namun ia sendiri pernah mendengar bahwa Ayahnya adalah pria baik-baik yang akhirnya mati karena pembunuhan.

Ayah dan Ibunya bertemu di sebuah pinggir jalan ketika Ibunya tengah menjajakan diri, awalnya hubungan mereka hanya sekedar satu malam, namun berlanjut dan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan menikah. bahagia dengan satu tahun pernikahan, dan ia lahir, namun mungkin kemalangan tak bisa jauh dari keluarga kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba Ayahnya di PHK, status ibunya yang sudah jelek menambah kemalangan mereka, masyarakat banyak yang mencemooh, tetangga-tetangga mengunjingkan kabar-kabar buruk tentang mereka. Bahkan ia yang masih kecil pun dikucilkan oleh semua orang.

"_Lihat anak haram itu! menjijikkan melihatnya!"_

"_Aku muak melihatmu, dasar anak pelacur!"_

"_Enyah kau!"_

Terkadang ia tak mengerti, apa yang salah dengannya? Ibunya memang seorang pelacur, namun ia lahir atas pernikahan. Ia tahu ia punya Ayah, walau Ayahnya harus menghirup kematian terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mampu pertama kali berkata dari bibirnya.

Yang ia tahu ibunya berjuang, ibunya melakukan apapun untuk membesarkannya, menyembunyikan tangis pilu di punggungnya yang mungil. Sang ibu akan membangunkannya di pagi hari, memasakkan sarapan untuknya dengan kantung mata tebal yang nampak di pelupuk, dengan desah lelah yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya yang mulai ringkih dan lelah.

Ibunya selalu berjuang, mengantarkannya kemana-mana untuk pendidikan terbaik.

"Jadilah perempuan yang sukses nak, sehingga kau tidak perlu hidup seperti Ibu!"

Ibunya selalu berpesan seperti itu, dengan senyuman lembut dan belaian sayang di surai merah mudanya yang indah.

Dan Sakura tahu, Ibunya selalu berjuang. Sampai akhirnya nafas kematian itu datang menjemputnya, datang memisahkannya dengan kebahagiaan kecil yang selalu ingin ia jaga.

Sakura selalu berfikir, _Tuhan… kenapa hidupku sedemikian beratnya? Apa salahku?_

Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Hatinya telah beku, ia terlanjur kecewa akan hidup. Namun jauh sekali di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap.

_Tuhan… untuk terakhir kalinya, aku hanya berharap… aka nada saat bahagia dalam hidupku. Saat aku bisa berhenti melakukan ini semua dan menemukan kebahagiaan_

Ia tersadar dan ketika menoleh kepada jam nampaknya telah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Ia menghela nafas, maniknya berpendar melihat sudah waktunya ia melakukan pekerjaan. Laki-laki kemarin yang selalu diam-diam ia tunggu nampaknya takkan datang.

Dan ia segera beranjak, hendak menghampiri seorang pria mabuk yang berada di ujung bar, namun sebelum ia melangkah lengan mungilnya tiba-tiba tertarik ke belakang. Serta merta ia menoleh dan menemukan sepasang iris bulan yang membuatnya tercekat.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sakura-_chan_?" sapa sosok itu dengan senyum lembut. Maniknya menyorot penuh cinta membuat Sakura meneguk ludah sekilas dan segera menguasai diri.

"Hi-Hinata… kukira kau takkan datang?" ujar Sakura sembari mendorong lelaki itu di sofa terdekat dan segera mengenyahkan dirinya di pangkuan kokoh Hinata. Hinata segera menangkap tubuhnya walau sempat memekik kaget karena Sakura melompat begitu saja.

"Ah, ada sedikit masalah di rumah." Balas Hinata sembari memegang tangan Sakura lembut, mengenggamnya erat.

Inilah yang membuat Sakura menyukai laki-laki ini, ia lembut dan penuh keseriusan, ia sangat tahu Hinata selalu datang ke tempat ini hanya khusus untuk menemuinya, sampai-sampai Hinata tak sungkan-sungkan membayarnya dengan beberapa lembar uang Ryo bernilai lebih. Sakura selalu menolak, dan Hinata kukuh akan pendiriannya.

"Jika kau membayarku, maka sama saja kau menganggapku lacur seperti laki-laki di luar sana, Hinata!" protes Sakura kala itu, namun Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_, aku membayarmu… agar kau tidak menerima uang dari lelaki lain. Agar kau hanya bersamaku dan menolak bersama laki-laki lain…" kekehnya.

Sakura memukul bahunya pelan, "Tentu saja, kau membayar muchikari-ku tiga kali lipat dari harga yang ia patok. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak?!" dengusnya. Hinata hanya melemparkan senyum.

"Berhentilah membahasnya Sakura-_chan_!" sela Hinata sembari mengelus helai rambut panjang Sakura. dan perempuan itu hanya mampu melebarkan senyum dan memeluk Hinata erat.

.

.

Plak!

Suara tamparan itu terdengar keras sekali, bahkan pipi putihnya sampai memerah, bibirnya pun agak pecah dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, manik bulannya nampak menegang. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat sekelebat murka dari laki-laki yang selalu dipanggilnya Ayah itu.

"Memalukan! Kau bermain-main dengan pelacur?! Membuatku malu!" cemooh Hiashi.

Hinata tak menyahut, keterkejutannya berubah menjadi ekpresi datar.

"Tumben sekali, _Otou-san_ yang selalu menganak tirikan putranya ini bisa tahu!" balas Hinata dengan nada tenang. Hiashi nampak terkejut sampai sebuah tamparan keras kembali menyambutnya dan membuat laki-laki itu jatuh.

"ANAK MEMALUKAN! BERANINYA KAU MEMBALAS KATA-KATAKU?!" hinanya menendang Hinata. Dan dalam emosi yang memuncak pria tua itu menghajar putranya yang baginya tak tahu diuntung itu. Hinata dengan pasrah hanya menerima, tak berniat membalas.

Sampai ia terbatuk-batuk ketika memar-memar mulai nampak di pipi dan tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar pekikan histeris yang berasal dari sosok Hanabi yang baru saja tiba di ruang tamu. Gadis muda itu segera menolong sang kakak yang terkapar.

"APA YANG _OTOU-SAN_ LAKUKAN?!" geramnya emosi sembari membantu Hinata bangkit. Hinata dengan langkah terhuyung perlahan mulai bangkit, menuruti tuntunan adiknya yang membawanya menuju kamar.

Tubuhnya yang sakit membuat Hinata meringis, ketika Hanabi merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengambil kompres beserta air hangat. Dengan cekatan gadis muda itu membantu sang kakak membersihkan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Hinata meringis perih sesaat.

"Apa yang _Onii-san_ lakukan? Kenapa _Otou-san_ sampai semarah itu?" desah Hanabi. Hinata tak menyahut.

Hanabi memutuskan untuk tak mendesaknya lebih lanjut. Setelah membantu sang kakak ia segera pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang nyeri.

.

.

Wanita itu mendesah gugup, di hadapannya seorang pria tua nampak menatapnya tajam nan remeh. Sakura bukanlah orang bodoh, ia tahu siapa laki-laki di hadapannya. Hiashi Hyuuga, adalah orang terkenal dalam jajaran konglomerat klan Hyuuga yang sangat tersohor.

"Dasar perempuan hina, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga bisa menggoda putraku?" cemoohnya. Sakura langsung mengerti siapa yang ia maksud, siapa lagi sosok pemilik manik bulan yang ia tahu selain Hinata?

"Sa-saya tidak menggodanya!" sangkal Sakura dengan suara tercekat. "Hinata sendiri yang-"

"Jangan banyak alasan hai pelacur! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di hati busukmu itu, hah?!" hardik Hiashi, tangan tuanya nampak menunjuk Sakura dengan murka yang nampak di wajahnya. "Kau tahu Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga, kau goda dia, kau peras dia dan kemudian kau akan kaya dengan jerih payah kotor yang kau lakukan!" tuduhnya.

Sakura terpaku, ia pun sendiri tak menampik bahwa awalnya ia lah yang menggoda Hinata, hingga laki-laki itu terbuai akan sosoknya dan mengejarnya.

Sakura tahu, Hinata adalah laki-laki baik-baik yang akan selalu berada di tempat yang baik. Berbeda dengannya yang telah lama kotor.

"Berapa banyak uang yang sudah kau peloroti darinya, heh? Kau pikir aku tak tahu?!" hardik Hiashi kembali. Sakura hanya mampu terdiam. Semua yang laki-laki itu katakan ada benarnya, Hinata memang memberinya sejumlah uang sebagai penebusan, agar ia tak berpaling pada lelaki lain, agar ia selalu setia melayaninya, menjadi kupu-kupu malamnya.

Namun Hinata tak pernah menyentuhnya, laki-laki itu menjaganya, menghormatinya seolah ia adalah wanita suci yang sangat terhormat. Tak pernah pula meluncur hinaan dari bibir laki-laki itu, membuatnya tersadar Hinata adalah laki-laki baik yang sejak dulu ia dambakan.

BRAk!

Hiashi tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Pria tua itu mengendikkan kepalanya.

"Ambil uang itu! dan enyahlah selamanya dari hidup putraku!" hardiknya sembari melangkah pergi. "Jika aku masih melihat kau bersamanya, bersiaplah untuk melihat pembalasan yang lebih kejam daripada ini!"

Sakura dengan tubuh gemetar meraih koper itu dan segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Dengan isakan tertahan Sakura segera kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

Shinkansen bergerak cepat menembus perkotaan Konoha, sepasang manik klorofil itu mengerjab. Ia menghapus air matanya, di tangannya sebuah tas besar nampak teronggok di pangkuan. Kali ini ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tanah yang selama ini menyaksikan dirinya tumbuh. Ia akan memulai hidup baru, di tempat lain di mana tak seorang pun mengenalinya dan akan mengusik kehidupannya.

.

.

Club malam itu nampak ramai, sesosok pemuda berambut indigo nampak menopang dangu, menunggu seorang perempuan yang beberapa waktu ini tak bisa ia kunjungi seperti biasa. Namun wanita itu tak kunjung datang, malahan banyak wanita-wanita lain yang sesekali mengerling menggoda kepadanya yang ia abaikan.

Hinata terdiam sesaat dan memutuskan beranjak menuju meja bar tempat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Hai, Hinata?" sapa Menma sembari mengelap gelas yang berada di tangannya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku minta koktail saja…" pesannya. Menma mengangguk-angguk, lelaki itu tak pernah berubah, toleransinya terhadap alkohol masih saja buruk karena itu tak heran ia sangat menghindari minuman tersebut.

"Kau mencari Sakura?" tebak Menma, Hinata tak menyahut, namun pemuda itu nampak sedikit menegang dan Menma bisa langsung menebaknya.

"Kau tahu dimana Sakura?" tanya Hinata balik, Menma menghela nafas sembari tersenyum lesu. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Sakura bahwa ia takkan menceritakan tentang kepergian wanita itu kepada siapapun khususnya kepada pelanggan-pelanggannya yang mencarinya.

Tapi, Menma tahu, Hinata bukan hanya sekedar pelanggan. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik yang benar-benar mencintai Sakura, mencintai wanita rapuh itu dengan hati yang tulus dan cinta yang murni. Tergambar jelas sekali di sepasang iris bulannya, Hinata bukanlah pembohong yang baik, ia mudah sekali dibaca semudah lembaran-lembaran kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan.

Menma telah sejak lama mengenal Sakura, Sakura lebih tua darinya dan dia tahu seperti apa kehidupan penuh liku wanita itu. menjadi pelacur bukanlah keinginannya, keadaan yang memaksanya berbuat demikian.

Sakura adalah sosok gadis rapuh yang membentengi dirinya dengan keangkuhan, keceriaan palsu yang membuat setiap orang segan kepadanya. Jika ia rapuh maka orang-orang akan merendahkan dan menginjak-injaknya, karena itu ia harus kuat, ia harus bertahan. Itulah yang Menma tahu dari sosok perempuan itu.

Menma tak menyahut, namun laki-laki itu mendekat bibirnya di telinga Hinata, berbisik pelan yang langsung membuat Hinata menegang.

"Ia pergi jauh… jauh sekali." Bisiknya.

Dan seketika Hinata langsung beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Menma dengan senyuman sendu miliknya.

.

.

Desa itu adalah sebuah desa kecil di pinggir Konoha, pinggir sekali berada di area perbatasan Konohagakure dan Iwa. Desa yang sangat damai, belum tersentuh debu-debu moderenisasi. Sakura membeli sebidang rumah sederhana dengan uang yang ia dapat, dan mulai menata kehidupannya dengan tenang dan perlahan.

Orang-orang di desa itu sangat ramah, Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja, mereka tak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, siapa sosok kotor yang berada di dirinya, tak ada yang tahu jati dirinya. Dan itu artinya hidupnya akan kembali tertata rapi.

Setelah berhenti menjadi kupu-kupu malam, Sakura memutuskan melamar pekerjaan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Menjadi seorang buruh cuci di desa tersebut, pekerjaannya memang berat namun ia menikmatinya. Setidaknya pekerjaan ini lebih baik daripada menjadi kupu-kupu malam, hasilnya tidak lah besar. Namun hasil yang ia dapatkan sudah cukup membuatnya bersyukur. Karena uang itu bukanlah uang kotor, itu adalah uang jerih payahnya yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah.

Dan Sakura bersyukur, semua akhirnya baik-baik saja, walau jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sesuatu yang kurang.

Ketika sosok Hinata tiba-tiba terbayang jelas, seolah lelaki itu lah yang hanya tersisa di hatinya.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa musim yang berlalu, semi, panas, gugur dan dingin, musim-musim terus berputar. Seperti skala waktu yang tak pernah berhenti berjalan, ketika musim semi menyapa, ia merasa rindu dengan helai-helai kelopak Sakura yang akan berguguran turun, ketika musim panas menyapa, ia akan kembali sibuk dengan dunianya. Dan di musim gugur akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap.

Kehidupannya tak pernah berubah setelah satu setengah tahun, ia tetap tersisih dari keluarganya. Sang ayah semakin jauh dari jangkauannya, semakin menyisihkannya dari perhatian yangs elalu tumpah hanya demi sosok sang prodigy Hyuuga, Neji.

Hinata tidak ingin menjadi orang yang penuh iri dan dengki, karena itu ia memutuskan menyisih, mencari kebahagiaan sendiri dengan cara yang baik.

Tapi semuanya tidak pernah bisa ia raih, hidupnya terkungkung dan dia selalu kesepian.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang, jika Sakura berada di Desa itu." ujar Hinata, namun sosok laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik itu hanya nyengir.

"Hai-hai, aku juga baru saja tahu tentang ini, lho! Ini juga karena jaringan informasiku!" sergah Menma sembari terkekeh pelan.

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis, "_Arigatou ne_…" ujarnya, sembari mengasurkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada laki-laki itu.

Menma menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan menampik amplop itu, melemparkannya kembali ke tangan Hinata.

"Jangan menghinaku, kawan! Aku melakukannya untuk kebahagiaanmu!" ucap Menma santai. "Sana, kejar dia dan bahagiakan!" perintahnya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan segera terburu-buru pergi. "_Arigatou Menma, arigatou_!"

.

.

Kaki kokohnya menapak di depan sebuah halaman yang tidak terlalu luas, rumah itu sederhana namun asri. Perlahan Hinata melangkah dan mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut, terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam, suara yang ia rindukan, jantungnya berdengup kencang ketika terdengar suara pintu yang perlahan mulai terbuka.

BRUK!

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata langsung menghambur memeluknya erat, mendaratkan ciuman panjang kepada sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang nampak terkejut. Hinata menangis haru, kembali memeluk wanita itu penuh rindu dan menghirup lama aroma khas wanita musim semi itu.

Sakura dengan kaku membalas pelukan Hinata, ia pun tak bisa menampik betapa rindunya ia akan sosok laki-laki ini.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan mereka saling bertemu, biarkan mereka melepas rindu. Mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaannya. Dan biarkan selamanya seperti itu…

.

.

_I'm so lonely broken angel_

_I'm so lonely listen to my heart_

_On n' lonely, broken angel_

_Come n' save me before I fall apart_

_**-Broken Angel- Arash feat Helena**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

**.**

**Ah, akhirnya tamat juga. Endingnya gantung ya? iya kok, emang! #plak**

**Ada satu konflik yang belum selesai soal Hinata dan ayahnya, memang begitu tapi karena aku lagi g mood jadinya nanti saja, kalau sempet nanti bisa aja ada lanjutannya, kalau enggak ya berarti Cuma tamat sampai sini.**

**Makasih untuk yang sudah ngikutin fic ini sampai tamat, memang rada ga nyambung sama lagunya broken angel sih, tapi ini memang terinspirasi dari situ.**

**Thanks to :**

**Crimson Emerald : **haha, kayaknya gara-gara Sakura udah hampir trauma sama laki-laki. Maaf ya lama soalnya nunggu mood buat ngetik. :D makasih reviewnya. Gantian, soalnya di fic yang laen Sakura yang jadi ceweknya, cowok polos kaya Hinata kayaknya lucu banget. XD

**Chan : ** iya, dia jadi tembok besar yang menjadi penghalang antara Hinata dan ayahnya, yah bisa dibilang memang konflik lebih dari keluarga Hinata doang sih. Bisa dibilang Neji terbuai sama perhatian berlebih Hiashi jadinya dia rada songgong gitu #dijyuukenNeji

**ALrucard : **eto… itu masih dalam proses nih, tapi bakal lanjut kok.

**Mistic Shadow : **makasih

**Sasa : **lemon saat ini belum kepikiran, aku enggak kuat buat lemon :v tapi ga tau juga, kayaknya enggak ada lemon deh… soal konflik Hinata sama ayahnya belum kepikiran gimana.

**Moku-Chan : **sayangnya di sini Hinata imejnya cowok uke yg baik banget #plak :D moga* di fic yang lain bisa terealisasi. XD

Sign

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
